A Magical Fourth
by KaylaMicael
Summary: An Independence Day story written two years ago, before I got up the nerve to actually post my stories. Believe it or not, this story was largely inspired by a new yellow swimsuit and the thought of how someone from the 1920s would react to swimwear now. I slipped in a little surprise cameo... if you know your cartoons, you should recognize. Happy 4th to all!


The date was July 4th, and it was already a warm, beautiful summer morning. Everyone in Toontown was getting ready to celebrate the Fourth… they might not have been human, but they were Americans just as much as anyone else. In one house, new on the block, a female toon cat stood in front of her mirror, tilting her head as she considered her attire. Rather than her pink, frilled skirt, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt with an American flag sequined on the front.

She reached up and slowly took her hat off. She'd never gone out not wearing it before, but she couldn't help smiling slightly.

_Much better_.

She smoothed the shirt, then went into the kitchen and gathered together her beach towel, sunscreen, and the cooler with the drinks. Then she heard a car pull up outside, then a knock on the door.

"Ortensia, you ready?" The cat grinned excitedly, and opened the door. Minnie Mouse was standing there wearing jean shorts as well, a red and white striped t-shirt, and a blue hair bow with stars.

"Do you need help?" she asked, smiling. Ortensia shifted her beach equipment.

"Can you take the cooler? Don't wanna drop the only thing I was responsible for." Minnie took the cooler, and then they headed to her car. Daisy looked out the window as they loaded her stuff in the back with the other girls'.

"C'mon, the guys are waiting for us!" Ortensia thought of Oswald and wondering what he was thinking. While they'd celebrated the Fourth before, every year in fact, this was their first big event since returning from Wasteland. Both had been excited, but nervous too. She and Minnie got in and the mouse started the car. As they drove she and Daisy waved happily to fellow toons out celebrating and received friendly greetings in return. Everyone knew everyone else in this town.

Ortensia just sat shyly at first, but the festive atmosphere got to her and soon she was smiling and waving too. Suddenly she heard a loud boom and looked up just in time to see a giant rocket blow the top off the WB tower. She yelped as Minnie quickly slammed on the brakes.

Three young toons, apparently related due to their similar appearances, landed neatly right in front of the car wearing old fashioned Patriot costumes; the tallest male carried a flag, the shorter had a drum hanging from his neck, and the smallest of the trio, a girl, held a flute.

Their beady black eyes bright with mischief, all three grinned, saluted the startled passengers and took off. Minnie rolled her eyes as she started driving again.

"Every year," she muttered. Daisy shook her head.

"Don't forget to stop at the beach store," she said. "We still need new swimsuits." Ortensia spoke up timidly.

"Um, they… they aren't _**too**_ different, are they?"

Minnie and Daisy exchanged glances and grinned slyly. Once they arrived at the store, the duck and mouse stepped through the door to the store, looking around and thinking. When they got things like these, they had to consider their men, too.

"Oh… oh!" a voice squeaked behind them. Both turned and had to stifle a laugh… Ortensia was standing frozen to the spot. She stared at the two piece suits on display, blushing beet red.

"Do… do girls really wear those now?" Minnie giggled and tugged her hand, pulling her inside.

"Sorry, I guess we should've warned you. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Her friend gulped and slowly followed, as if afraid she'd step in a pit. A while later, Minnie was shifting through some suits on the rack; they were all nice, but none really appealed to her. Just then, she caught sight of a bright colored bikini. She pulled it off the rack for a closer look.

Yellow wasn't one of her usual colors, but it was a cheerful gold shade, and tasteful without being skimpy. She held it up against her and liked the effect. She decided to try it on. When she came out of the changing room, Daisy was standing in front of another. She was wearing a two piece as well, only hers was light purple with a skirt bottom. She turned and smiled widely as Minnie came up, admiring her choice.

"Daisy, that's lovely!" Her friend looked impressed as well.

"So is yours," she exclaimed. Minnie smiled.

"What do you think Mickey will say?" she giggled. Daisy smirked.

"I think his eyes'll do most of the talking." Minnie blushed a little and then looked at the still closed door.

"Did Ortensia actually find one she liked?" Daisy nodded, grinning good-naturedly.

"I finally convinced her to try it on about ten minutes ago. I have yet to get her out in the open." Both turned back to the door as a timid voice came from inside.

"I… I don't think I can do this."

"C'mon out," Minnie urged. "You're doing great." Ortensia gulped.

"But… but do I have to?" she squeaked. "In front of all those people? Everyone will be looking at me!"

"That's kind of the point!" Daisy laughed. "Come on, just relax." After a moment, they heard her sigh inside.

"O-okay… but don't you dare laugh."

The door slowly opened and she stepped out, her cheeks bright pink. Both the other girls couldn't help looking startled. The deep blue suit was one piece, but it still showed the stomach and part of the back; it was a remarkable step for someone who hadn't been to a beach since the 1920s. She shifted uneasily at their reaction.

"It's not too much?" Both her friends immediately reassured her she looked great, and she did. Ortensia smiled shyly.

"It is lovely, but … what if everyone stares at me?" Daisy grinned teasingly.

"Then you made a good choice." She and Minnie laughed as their friend giggled sheepishly and blushed even deeper.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Oswald was about as uneasy as his girlfriend. The guys had gone ahead; the plans were that they'd get set up and meet the girls.

"Do y' know, not counting today, I only wore something like this to a beach once?" he asked, indicating the blue trunks he was wearing. Mickey cocked his head as he carried the surfboards to their spot.

"Really?"

Oswald nodded, and then grinned sheepishly. "And it was on a dare." Donald and Goofy were listening nearby as they tried to get an umbrella in the ground.

"The big sissy," Donald muttered.

"Hey, times was different back then," Goofy said. "You remember it, don' cha? I think we almost got it…" He pushed down hard, and the umbrella snapped shut on him.

"Hey!" Goofy yelped, stumbling around. "Who turned out th' lights?" The other three boys burst out laughing.

"Hang on, Goof!" Mickey laughed. He and Oswald pried the umbrella loose as Donald doubled over, laughing. Goofy rubbed his head.

"Gawrsh, thanks, fellas… them things is a doozy." The others kept laughing, until Mickey felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Oh Mickey…" a sing song voice said. His heart beating faster, Mickey grinned and turned. His eyes stretched wide and his body stiffened. Minnie giggled.

"You were right, Daisy," she called to her friend, who was receiving a similar reaction from Donald.

Mickey shook his head and finally managed to talk.

"You're… that's… whoa…" Minnie giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not so bad yourself, handsome." Mickey blushed slightly.

"Aw, gosh, Min…" Meanwhile, Ortensia walked up to Oswald; she had a towel wrapped around her, but both were still blushing furiously.

"You look nice," she said shyly. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks… still not used to it, though." Ortensia giggled nervously.

"Me neither." Her boyfriend patted her hand.

"Don't worry, 'Tensia… you always look nice."

She smiled, then swallowed nervously and removed the towel, keeping her eyes down. When there was no reaction, she took a deep breath and looked up. Oswald was staring at her, his eyes stretched almost twice as wide and his jaw dropped.

"Wow…" he breathed. "You… you look…" She blushed even deeper and smiled.

"What?" He gulped audibly and tried again.

"You look… incredible."

Ortensia immediately forgot her unease, then she noticed something.

"Look," she smiled, indicating his trunks. "We picked the same color."

Oswald looked and smiled widely. He stared dreamily after her as she went to get the rest of her things, and then turned to see Mickey stifling a laugh and blushed.

"Shut up," he muttered. "Could've given me a heads up, y' know." His younger brother cocked a brow and grinned.

"What? And miss the look on your face?"

Oswald punched his arm playfully and went to help the other guys with the volleyball net they were trying (mostly unsuccessfully) to get up. Mickey watched, grinning as Donald quacked impatiently at Goofy then he felt an arm slip into his. He turned and smiled warmly at his sweetheart.

"You ready to have some fun, Min?" She smiled back.

"You know it. And don't worry… they'll have fun too." He chuckled.

"Am I that easy t' read?" Minnie kissed him.

"To me, you are."

Oswald, meanwhile, was gazing out over the ocean. He breathed deeply as a breeze swept across the waves, feeling the warmth of the California sun. He smiled as a hand slipped into his.

"What is it?" Ortensia asked softly. He looked at her, and his eyes were shining.

"The air," he said, grinning. "It's just like I remember it." She giggled.

"Me too," They stood there for a while, then Ortensia tugged Oswald's hand.

"Y' know," she said, smiling slyly. "I couldn't quite reach my back when I put on the sunscreen…" He grinned widely.

"You got it, doll." Ortensia giggled as she pulled him by his hand.

"I think I could get used to this suit."

The sun was sinking below the ocean. The Fab Five, along with their two newest members, were all settled on the beach looking eagerly at the sky. They'd all had such a great time that the day had seemed to fly past, and the highlight of the holiday was soon to come.

Mickey looked over at Oswald, who was sitting with Ortensia, and smiled. They'd had a lot of culture shocks since coming back, but it was obvious that they were glad to be home at last. He put his arm around Minnie as she leaned against him.

"I think this is my favorite part of the day," she said softly. Mickey looked back at the sky and chuckled.

"The fireworks haven't started yet." She nuzzled closer.

"I know." Mickey felt his heart beat faster.

"Gosh…" As they looked out over the ocean, he suddenly realized how much calmer it was; the display to come would reflect beautifully. Glancing at his surfboard, the mouse started to get an idea. He looked up at Oswald and both grinned; they were thinking the same thing. Mickey jumped up, grabbed his board, then Minnie's hand.

"C'mon!"

She giggled. "What…"

Mickey set his board down on the edge of the water.

"If y' don't mind maybe gettin' a little wet, I think we can get a better view." Her face broke into an excited smile and she immediately sat on the board.

"I like the way you think." Mickey got on behind her and started paddling out. Meanwhile, Oswald was doing the same.

"What are we doing?" Ortensia laughed. He grinned.

"Well, an event this big… I think we should have a decent seat." As the two couples reached their intended spot, they glanced back and laughed. The others were following; Goofy was spinning in circles more than moving forward, but by the time the fireworks started everyone was out.

The girls nestled against their boyfriends, sighing happily.

"Oh, Mickey…" Minnie said, gazing in wonder at the sky. "This is beautiful."

She felt him lay his hand on hers and looked at him; her heart melted at the adoration in his eyes as he gently stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you," he murmured. Minnie felt her own eyes well up as she nuzzled further into his hand. Across from them, Ortensia nudged Oswald.

"Should we tell them they're missing the show?" He smirked and put his arm around her.

"I think we're just blurry shapes now." Ortensia giggled and leaned into his side.

"Actually, I don't mind missing some myself," she purred. Oswald felt his foot twitch wildly.

Neither couple remembered the rest of the fireworks.


End file.
